Different Kind (rewrite)
by CoffeeCaramelHigh
Summary: Romano is sick of being compared with his fratello. So he wishes upon a star for a different life. With other half of Italy gone, will Feliciano cope with the south part of his country? And how will Antonio cope with seeing his tomate with another. Slight OCC romano, OCC Feliciano, Spamano, slight!Gerita, beginning UsUk/UkUs, Fruk, Rusame, Oc/Lovino, Oc/(kinda)fem!Us.
1. Chapter 1

Different kind (rewrite)

I don't own anything with hetalia  
'Thinking'

Chapter 1 - 'That fucking bastard'

_**Romano**_

'_It's fucking disgusting how they're all fouled by Feli~ he and his damn acts.. Crazy. Ohh Italy~, Feli~ you're adorable, Veneciano honhonhon~ not that I was jealous… fuck it. Yeah I was.. Sibling Rivalry's a bitch. Like life It' just a bitch waiting to be fucked up. I'm so poetic why doesn't anybody notice? Oh yeah cause my damn brother's probably writing it, I don't know 1000000000000000 times better?!'_

'Italia you're soo cute" "italy~ve" "oh italy" italy this, italy that.

_'Were in a fucking world meeting, shouldn't England be the one to be all fucking serious? That fucking tea drinking bastard'__  
_

"Igggggyyy! Come onnn, why won't you go out with meeee?!" England was fluffing Italy's hair and completely ignoring America.

"You should put more la amour in it, dear Amérique" France said interrupting them while twirling his hair between his fingers. "Don't give him ideas, frog!" England snapped pointing a finger France and they started screaming at each other. America trying stop them from killing each other, then the tomato bastard starts hugging my fucking brother, my mind starts thinking ways of killing Antonio _'decapitation?... Burning him? Oh how about!-'_ I'm Interrupted by multiple accents I hear a few seats away from me. It was the Baltics, they were talking something about italy and how cuter he was than _me 'why couldn't he be just one-' 'better~~ angry cursing italy' 'Yeah ~~why not'._

Ouch... Yeah all of them hate me… Even grandpa rome did…

I forced myself to not let my tears fall something I've mastered for years, fisting my hand 'I'm not going to be like my weak brother' "Wa-ahh?" I suddenly feel strong slightly muscled arms circle around my waist, "Lovi~~ what's wrong? Are you crying Mi' tomate?" Antonio says behind me placing his chin on my shoulder, looking right, staring at me with does fucking gorgeous green eyes, he had a huge fucking annoying grin on his face (which was actually very cute… tell that fuckin' tomato bastard I said that I will fuckin' kill you!) probably enjoying seeing me like this, fucking bastard.

"Nothing's wrong you fucking bastard, why won't you just go to Feliciano? You seem to like him more..." Fuck I was blushing.

"Feli~? Romano, he is cuter than you-bu-"

"Then why won't you just fucking marry him!?" I finally snapped. Cutting of Antonio with what he was saying, everybody was starting at me. With my eyes slightly puffy and wet I Stood up and ran out of the door.

"Ve~Fratello!, where are you going?"

I was running to the parking lot, good thing the meeting was held in my country, jumping in my Ferrari I head for the country side. Going Really fast, I'm an excellent driver thank you very much going through all the turns with ease.

'They always liked him better, everybody fucking loved him. I was always just a fucking failed copy. Ever since we were kids Spain always wanted to trade me for Italy with Austria. Grampa Rome always wanted to be with italy not me draw with him, cause I was crap at drawing, cook with him, sing with Italy, not that I was bad he just thought he was better... Italy was always the better twin. I still remember when Grandpa Rome was fading...'

_Rome was laying down on the twin bed with Italy sitting on a chair beside him crying on his bed. I was just standing my eyes were red and puffy, sniffling. Grandpa smiles at Italy, his dark chocolate hair in his face "My little Italia, I love you" Italy looks at him in the eyes his hair a mess as well "Ve~ ti amo, grandpa Rome" and continued to cry an ocean. It's my turn... He looks at me still smiling "Roma~" I kneel down and finally let tears fall from my eyes "take care of him... He needs you." He ran a hand through my hair and started to fade away. I stared at the empty bed with Feliciano's soft whimpering I hear behind me._

_'Take care of him... Not even a I love you...'_ My tears going through my face the wind flying through my hair I see a huge tree on the cliff. I hit the damn breaks and parked by the side.

The moon was beautiful the stars were glittering in the sky I slowly went down on the grass around the tree and stared at the never ending site.

I remember the things they were all saying in the meeting _' "Shouldn't even be alive?" "Better?"__  
__"Romano, he is cuter than you..." Antonio's face smiles at me like he actually cares before I cut him off '.__"Fucking tomato bastard... Can't believe I actually liked him... Thought he would be the one who would like me better than my fucking dear fratello... Guess not._" A single tear fall down on my cheek I wiped it as quickly as possible.

'_My life is so fucking pointless nobody likes me, well there's my perfect brother… but he doesn't count, since well he's fucking family he has no choice. All my life I've been doing everything just to make sure he's happy... For once I want something… someone… for me, to be there, hold me while the world crashes behind us, to feel infinite when you're not. To love…' _

A shooting star falls down I close my slowly eyes and wish for something most people wishes for "I wish, I could have a different life" and open them.  
The star twinkles at me 'weird' and it was nowhere in sight.  
***ring*ring*ring*** my phone, probably brother dearest, I walk to my car seeing my iPhone on the seat with 'Feliciano Vargas' on it. I quickly answer "on my way." And pressed end.

On the way home I see a bright white light. At the end of the road, there's no houses around me no grass, trees or anything living actually, behind me I see nothing just a white plain. My car stops then suddenly My Gorgeous red Ferrari starts to fade. Fading completely I stood in the middle of the road, stared at the light.  
Muttering an "Oh fuck." As I slowly walk into it.

AN: well see I didn't change much things in the first chapter, I've corrected some grammar mistakes… man I've must have been really sleepy that time and some spelling mistakes. I Hope it's more understandable now. :D I changed some pairing as well like from usuk, I did fruk and rusame. To be honest I just added UsUk to this fanfic cause I thought.. I'll have more readers if I did… but it doesn't feel right for me, I have to stay true to myself. I'm sorry if you dislike that pairing but please at least try to cope with it and read through.

I'm very sorry for not updating sooner than planned. I've been busy with my grama's death, school stuff, went to different countries… left my laptop, yeah…. DON'T EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR BIG CHANGES (to those who read my old version)

So… I'll be posting the rewrite of the second chapter in about 2-3 weeks, my lovelies. And I'll be deleting the old one. :D

With love,

-M.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 'The Start of something new'

somewhere in a big house in Southern Italy lived a family of three. A 5 year old boy, with the most amazing green eyes, the silkiest raven black hair you will ever feel and is the most hyper kid you might ever meet, a father that has a badass attitude but with a soft side for his family and a mother who was the most kind hearted woman in the whole entire world with a problem with cursing sometimes.

It was 7:00 pm when the married couple Richard and Emily was currently playing blocks with their child Roberto.

"Papa! Look what I can do!" Standing up Roberto started destroying the tower "grr! Fear me people!" His little feet kicking the blocks "oh no! The monster's gonna destroy our city! Who's gonna save us!?" Richard said with a small voice "I will! Im the world's greatest hero!" Roberto said he stopped kicking the blocks and did a heroic pose on top of the messed up bricks. "You can't be the hero and villain at the same time, honey" Emily started chuckling and carrying Roberto "who said I can't?" The child was pouting in such a cute way that Emily chuckled more.

"Oh look at the time 7:00, it's almost somebody's bedtime." Richard stood up and was patting Roberto's head.

"I'm not even sleepy!" Yawning Roberto said.

"Oh really? That's not what your yawning is telling me Mister." Emily was saying.

"My bedtime is 8 its only 7:30! Can we at least watch TV?" Pleading his parents to let him stay up Roberto looks at Emily and puts his hand together and pouts.

"No. Remember last time?" Emily said trying to convince his son otherwise.

"But… But… I was a kid back then."

"That was a month ago." Richard said

"But I was 4 back then! I'm a big boy now!" Frowning at his parents Roberto argued

"Okay, okay you can stay up little man." Richard said smiling Emily was staring at Richard obviously disagreeing with his decision.

Within hearing those words, automatically made Roberto happy, jumping out of his mother's embrace he runs to the kitchen.

"I'll get the popcorn!" He announces.

Emily looks at her husband "you spoil him too much" wrapping her tan arms around Richard's pinkish white neck.  
Kissing him chastely on the lips placing her forehead on his, strands of her brown hair covering both of their faces "I was even planning something special for you later, But since Roberto's staying up later than I expected then I guess you won't be able to get it." She said lowly in his ear, Emily lets go of Richard and walks to the couch turn it on to HBO.

Richard completely stunned and disappointed that he wasn't gonna get laid, was standing in the middle of the hallway to the living room and the kitchen.

Returning back with a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands Roberto runs happily to the couch grabbing his father's hand. "Come on dad, Titanic is about to start"

That wakes Richard up "Titanic? Aren't you a bit too young to like that?" Confused yet happy Richard asks his son.

"I don't like it Dad, I like boats and Leonardo De Caprion guy sounds awesome" he tell his Father as they walk to the couch.

"It's Leonardo Di Caprio, honey." Emily corrects her son.

They watched Titanic until 8:30 where Roberto was fast asleep with his head on his Mother's chest. Taking him from his mother's arms Richard carried him to bed with Emily right behind him. Entering Roberto's room they put him down on the queen sized bed with space sheets, they kiss his forehead goodnight, turns on his night light that shows stars all around the room and flicks the light off. When leaving the room they hear a soft voice.

"'Night mama and papa..."

Emily and Richard smile at each other. "goodnight our little bear" Emily whispers and closes the door.

They go back down turn off the TV and sat on the bar by the kitchen opening a bottle of red wine they sat beside each other, drinking.

"Richard I want more" Emily says Richard pours more wine in her glass. "I think you're drinking too much, dear"

"No, not that. Children I want more children"

Richard frowns at her "baby you know what the doctors said." Going close to Emily wrapping his arms around her.

Emily returns the hug and looks at him at bit mad "yes yes, I know 'it's dangerous for me to have more children' but... But... Roberto's growing up so fast I know we can handle another one! With your doctor salary and with my company getting bigger by the minute! We can surely afford it!" Her face softens and looks up at him.

"Affording a baby isn't the problem, honey. I wouldn't be to stand the risk of losing you, again. You barely survived Robert's birth!, what if. You couldn't handle this one..." He looks at her seriously and brushes his hand in her hair.

"You're right Richard. I just think I'll be a bit sad being alone in the big house when Robert goes to college or when he's in his teen years he would rebel against on us! Or in lightning storms no one's gonna climb in bed with us."  
Emily says her eyes a bit red.

"It's going to be a long time before that, honey." He kisses her on the lips, they start making out. Tongue and all…

"Rebelling? Honey that was just you." Richard mentioning between their little sessions "Oh shut it" her arms wrap around his neck she jumps on his lap, straddling him. the doorbell rings interrupting them.  
Richard breaks the kiss staring at the front door

"Who the hell Visits at 11:00 pm?" Emily curses

"honey language." Richard says with a grin on his face, Emily jumps out of her husband's lap walking to their bright red front door. She peaks in the door hole **(what do you call that again?)** nothing.

Unlocking the door as Emily opens she sees an old tomato crate box, the lid had a giant red bow on top  
lifting it up she saw, resting on an emerald silk square pillow, the most adorable little baby wrapped in a Italian flag, a little bunch of brown hair like hers, cubby little fat cheeks and sparkling hazel~green~amberish eyes staring at her in the crate on the doorstep when seeing her the baby starts raising his hands as wanting to be carried.

"Come here baby" Emily said

She crouches down to pick the baby up carefully bringing it out of the box, carrying the baby in the blanket cooing at it. Emily looks around, looking left and right, there wasn't anybody in sight she brings the baby to the warmth inside their house.

Emily looked down in her arms, smiling so warmly, she stares at the baby who was smiling back at her. "Aww you poor thing" she coos.

"Who was it honey?" He turns to Emily who was smiling like a madman as when she first saw Roberto in the hospital. Richard saw the baby in her arms.

"Is that really what I think it is? "Richard asks

He looks confused and walks to Emily and sees the most adorable baby, I mean Roberto was cute but he was more handsome than cute this one was really really adorable, He smiles at the baby it smiles right back at him.

"Aww.." Richard coos  
"Isn't the baby adorable?" Emily says bring the baby close to her face and nuzzles its little nose with her nose.  
"Yeah it is. So adorable" he plays with the baby's hair finding a little curled hair sticking out instead of falling flat down like the others he touches it and the baby giggles, as they both simultaneously coo at it.

Suddenly the baby starts crying.

"Oh my I think the baby's hungry" Richard runs to the kitchen to get the leftover powdered formula milk and bottle. While Emily was just standing close to the staircase, so happy with the baby.

"Mommy! I heard crying" Roberto runs down frightened until he sees a baby in his mother's arms, he grins so hard and runs excitedly to Emily.

"Is that my new baby sister I've been asking for?!, did the stork finally came and brought it just like what you said mommy?!" Emily just smiles at her son's hyper-activeness "something like that baby"

"We're not even sure if the baby's a girl, Sport." Richard comes in with a bottle in his hand he hands it to Emily who immediately gives the bottle to the baby. They walk to the coach  
"Its pretty! So it musta be a girl, I'm gonna be her hero! Protect her from all the mean boys who want to take her away and lock her in a tower!"

"Good luck with that mister, there are gonna be a lot of boys" Emily giggles as she tells her son noticing how beautiful the baby was. The baby stretches it's arms to Robert "Can I hold her mommy? please?" Roberto begs his mom. Emily carefully hands the baby to Roberto.

Richard look at her wife defensively and whispers "so are we gonna keep the baby?"

Emily looks shocked that Richard could ask such a question when it  
Was so obvious what the answer would be. It was like asking Albert Einstein what 1 + 1 was.

"Are we gonna keep the baby?! Hell yeah we are." Emily whispers back quite defensively.

"Even if I find you cursing very sexy baby there children are here so baby please contain yourself" Richard says with such a smug smile that annoys the fuck out of Emily. Ignoring his smile Emily replies.

"Fuck off Richard. We're keeping the fucking baby. That's final. Can't you see that God heard us and gave us this beautiful baby?" Richard's face softens as he answers.

"But baby what if it was supposed to be given to our neighbors or something?" Emily gives Richard a smile that can stop an army.

"Then our neighbors can just suck it dear and our neighbors live so far away from us honey." She replies.

"But!~" Emily's smile fell and cuts him off by saying

"But what Richard?! We're keeping the baby! And that's final." She said out loud. Roberto looks up at his father with the saddest eyes.

"Daddy? We're not keeping My sorella?" Roberto's eyes quickly fills with water, Emily quickly wraps her arms around Roberto comforting him.

"Of course we are, baby. hush.. daddy's just a confused at this moment. Why won't you go upstairs with the baby and put him in the crib in your old baby room?" Seeing the baby was fallen asleep Roberto nods and started walking carefully upstairs not wanting to drop his baby 'sister'

Richard walks to their doorstep, looks in the box under the pillow he sees a little note he picks it up and reads. 

_~To whoever this may be, take care of him. ~_

AN: guys I've changed the timeline 'because writing explanations about futuristic stuff is kind of hard… and I'm lazy XD okay, yes. Here's rewrite of chappie two (obviously) so technically Lovi's 18 this year. So this chapter is happening in 1995..

~Review? Suggest? PM? Personal questions?. Do whatever you please my friends.

-M.


End file.
